


United Archipelago Free States

by Q_True_Form



Series: The Journals Secret [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_True_Form/pseuds/Q_True_Form
Summary: We are plunged into the world of the Lief Erikson and their travels off the USSR coast and near Svalbard. We get to meet the rest of their crew and begin the adventures.





	1. Introduction

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

* * *

_**A/N~ This story will be a AU where the HTTYD universe is located around Zemlya Georga. Until then we begin in the lower Arctic Circle. Feel free to comment any suggestions, and happy reading! Enjoy :)** _

_**Prologue** _

_**This is explaining how the UAFS was created, it takes place in 2045. The UAFS or United Archipelago Free States is the outcome of the Great War of 2021. This war resulted in mass nuclear fallout around the world. Some places were spared, like areas that are not in a 50 mile radius of major cities belonging to the top 15 countries in the world. The cities destroyed included New York, Los Angeles, Shanghai, Tokyo, London and Seoul. Other losses were Washington DC, Beijing, Pyongyang, Mumbai, Karachi, and Lagos.** _

_**The radiation has caused the earth to behave strangely and to begin to grow in size. By 2030 it has doubled in size with its inhabitants not aware. The world was soon to be submerged in 50 meters of water, caused by the now doubled in size ice caps melting because of the increased temperature. changing the landscape into an array of islands and new continents. Europe was transformed into the landmass now known as the UAFS.** _

_**With the geological changes out of the way let's talk politics. The world is now made up of fewer but prominent superpowers. The UAFS, USA, USSR, UOIS, UAIS, USACS, UCIR, UTST, UIAR, UCAR and UEAA. You probably only know 3 of those so here's what they mean.** _

_**UAFS- United Archipelago Free States** _

_**USA- United States of America** _

_**USSR- United Socialist States of Russia** _

_**UOIS- United Oceanic Independent States** _

_**UAIS- United African Independent States** _

_**USACS- United South American Communist States** _

_**UCIR- United Canadian Independent Regions** _

_**UTST- United Turkish Sovereign Territories** _

_**UIAR- United Iranian Annexed Regions** _

_**UEAA- United East Asian Archipelago** _

_**UCAR- United Central American Republic** _

_**UISC- United Indian Subcontinent** _

_**The mass amounts of radiation has caused some species of animals to evolve quicker and to different rules of nature. Previous predators are now prey to the new beasts that have been created. When a nuclear bomb was launched at Tokyo, a laboratory was heavily irradiated. A certain breed of pathogen was exposed to high levels of radiation, which made the viruses and bacteria grow to be about the size of a car. They were nicknamed the Oshibka, or "bugs" in English. A new research team is conducting experiments on the once soon to be extinct Greenland Shark that has been infected by these "Bugs"...** _


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are plunged into the world of the Lief Erikson and their travels off the USSR coast and near Svalbard. We get to meet the rest of their crew and begin the adventures.

**_Beginnings_ **

* * *

_**1**_ __  
  
As the ship  _Leif Erikson_  cuts through the icy waters off of the island of Svalbard, a man stands on the deck and looks out over the dark water. He is deep in thought, but he realizes something and walks back below deck. He goes to his cabin, pours himself a glass of scotch, and begins recording the day's log.

[Translated from Icelandic]

_"This is Captain Olaf Stevenson. The day is October 18, 2045, the 78th day of our voyage. The purpose of the voyage is to study the migrations of Greenland sharks. The team of scientists is led by Dr. Karl Johansson._

_So far we have tagged and released 20 specimens, and 19 of them have swum north. Shark 17 has not swum north, but rather has swum west. At the advice of Dr. Johansson we pursued the shark._

_Other than that, all of the research points to a large seasonal migration north by the sharks. The journey has gone without any technical problems whatsoever, knock on wood. Morale is high among the crew and the scientists. Stevenson out."_

As Olaf Stevenson sits down and sips his scotch, he is completely unaware that this is his last normal day ever.

[Olaf's POV]

After I am done recording the captain's log, I decide to head to the mess hall and get some dinner, and check on the crew while I'm at it. I step out into the hallway and walk towards the stairwell. I casually step into the engine room. The noise is so loud that they don't even notice me. I walk up to one of the sailors who is smoking and snatch a cigarette box out of his hand.

"Ugh how many times do I have to tell you, if you have to smoke, do it outside?" I smother the cigarettes on the ground and begin to look for the other engineer. The sailor looks annoyed, but he mumbles an apology and continues working on the engine. I just sigh and continue along to the mess hall. I get some pasta and eat while looking at some reports. We have more than enough supplies to last another 3 months, but we will only be out here for one more month before heading back to Reykjavik. Yawning, I check my watch. It is 23:13. I go back to my cabin and get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be more eventful. Little do I know…

The next morning, I wake up and look out the window. It is strangely foggy, so foggy that I can't see 10 feet in front of me when I step on deck. The ship's engines are heard pulsating in the background, but all is uncannily still. As i'm walking to the bow it hits me. I quickly look over the side of the ship and see a large silhouette of something in the distance. My immediate thought was an iceberg, but it's not moving. Neither are we. I run to the port bow as fast as I can. I see the crew scrambling around as I nearly slip on the deck. I run back to the bridge. "Enable sonar!" The first mate dutifully switches on the sonar, and the ship starts emitting sonar pings. A huge blip shows up on the sonar. "What is that?" The first mate says. "I don't know," I say. "Keep an eye on things on the ship. I think I'm going to take the research sub and go check it out." "Okay, sir. Good luck."

The entire ship starts to grind to a halt, as I look over the bow all I see is white. We have slammed into an Ice sheet. "This can't be good," I mutter. I look around the bow and see that the icy water is slowly rising towards the deck. "Definitely not good!" I say aloud. "Were still pushing, well sink her if we don't reverse."

"The engines were destroyed by the ice sheet!" The first mate says with a look of fear.

"Captain, some of the scientists can get on the research sub to see if the screws are damaged, but we can't get her down if the bow is over ice."

I look around for a few seconds, then get an idea. I run over to the bow and grab a fire hose. Securing it to the railing I repel off the side of the ship. I fall for about 10 feet and land on the ice sheet.

"Jump! Get the engineers onto the sub. They know how to fix the screws!" I shout up to the boat. "Make sure that the rest of the crew scans the ship for damage! Don't leave anyone behind. Also, store any food rations you can carry. We might be on this ice sheet for a while." I say, and almost immediately after everyone has gotten the ship secured, the Leif Erikson drifts into the cold waters of the Greenland sea. The water swirls for a few minutes after it vanishes into the thick fog, then there is no sign that it ever existed, and the sea rolled on as it always does.

[Dr. Johansson's POV]

The sub is quite small for 5 of us. I was recruited to keep watch over the engineers. They are all young, perhaps fresh out of college. Now they are hard at work making sure that the screws were not damaged, which thankfully they aren't. However, the engines are still down, and will take at least a day to repair, so now we are basically drifting through the cold unforgiving Zaxiastic Ocean. I ask one of the engineers if we are still in Icelandic waters. He looks at a GPS, then says that we are, but we may drift into Russian waters. "Well, I'm sure they'll understand that we had some engine trouble. What's the worst that could happen?"

[Olaf's POV]

We are about 18 KM away from порт отчаяния or Port Despair, The russian coast guard has been kind enough to send some tug boats to rescue us. Our ship was drifting for a good 3 days before help arrived. Our generators have consumed about 17 hours worth of fuel. I don't know why we just use them for the engines. Enough said, the ship can be felt coming to a halt.

"Привяжите ее к причалу порта, держать ее безопасной. Лорд Xavier хочет, чтобы ее экипаж невредимыми, держать постоянную вахту корабля. Никто не получает или выключить, не экранируется в первую очередь. Я хочу, чтобы это было сделано до 17:45. Теперь!"

Translation

" Tie it to the dock port, to keep her safe. Xavier Lord wants her crew unharmed, to keep a constant watch of the ship. No one gets on or off, is not screened in the first place. I want it to be done before 17:45. Now!"

I can hear people running around securing lines, and opening the gangways. I walk over to the port side of the bridge and see an ocean liner named Xavier's Glory. It is huge, a lot larger than our small research ship. Suddenly a transmission comes through over the radio. Well at least something works on this ship.

" Привет экипаж Лейфа Эриксона, мы будем крепления вас к причалу. Пожалуйста, оставайтесь внутри вашего корабля, некоторые люди думают, что вы не были это состояние утраченной власти, и шпионы. Я повторяю! Пожалуйста, оставайтесь внутри вашего корабля, некоторые люди думают, что вы не были это состояние утраченной власти, и шпионы. Мы будем поставляя вас с положениями и детали для нового беспроводного приемника. Спасибо, хороший день!

_**Translation** _

Hello to the crew of the Leif Erikson, We will be fastening you up to the wharf. Please stay inside your ship, some people think that you were not in a state of lost power, and are spies. I repeat! Please stay inside your ship, some people think that you were not in a state of lost power, and are spies. We will be ,supplying, you with provisions and parts for a new wireless receiver. Thank you, good day!"

We are speechless, how could've fake having lost power? And what would we be spying on?! The crew wearily follow their instructions, unaware of the political outcome this will soon lead to.

Inside of the Moscow Kremlin, Xavier Lord, as he was called by the Russians, had seen the ship approaching the Russian coast long before the coast guard took any action. His phone began buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and answered. It was Anton Smirnov, the head of the military and the second most powerful man in the USSR. "Da?" Xavier answered. "We have taken the Icelanders into custody, what should we do next?" "Just keep them there. Put them in the best hotel in порт отчаяния. I will be there shortly in person. This could be the key we need to defeat the UAFS. We are already one of the most prominent nations in the world. If we conquer the UAFS, then we might be able to take on the most powerful nation left in the world." "The United East Asian Archipelago?" "Nyet. They run on machines. What do machines run off?" "Gasoline, diesel, oil." "Precisely. And who supplies the oil?" "Turkey." "Precisely. If we can take down the UAFS, we will be the most powerful nation in the world, more powerful than the UTST. We just have to be careful to not jeopardize it all."


	3. Chapter 3

[Nathaniel]

As I am preparing to leave for порт отчаяния, I find my mind drifting to the war. Not the Great War of 2021, which took place before I was born but destroyed my parents’ home city of London, but the war that occurred after. The Euro Civil War. I was only a child then, living in the city of Glasgow. I watched the news about the war, but I never thought it would come to me...

 

_ 6 Years earlier _

 

The morning begins like any other morning. I am woken up by the sun peeking through the blinds. Yawning and stretching, I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen to eat breakfast. My brother Alexander is already there. Our parents are gone, they’ve traveled to Asia for one of their frequent business trips, so often it’s just Alex and me at our apartment. I switch on the news as I eat my cereal, as I do every morning. Alex says that I’m probably the only twelve-year-old in my class that actually watches the news, but I want to know what’s going on in the war, even if the fighting is very far away. 

 

The war started when the eastern half of the New European Union seceded from the NEU. They wanted to join the USSR, and naturally, the NEU could not have that happen, so there has been fighting ever since with no sign of either side giving up. 

 

Suddenly, a shrill noise pierces the air. It’s an air raid siren. A few seconds later, the power to the building goes off. “Alex, what’s happening?” I ask frantically. “It’s an air raid. They’re probably just going to hit the army base, but still, we need to get to the basement.” We run out of the room into the hallway and run for the stairs. We somehow run down seven flights of stairs to the main lobby. However, as we run past the main doors, the unthinkable happens. A stray bomb smashes into the street just outside the glass doors. Alexander hits the floor, but I am too slow, and I feel pieces of shrapnel and glass rip through me. I black out. 

 

I come to a few minutes later. I am in the passenger seat of a car, being driven by Alex. It occurs to me that he definitely should not be driving during an air raid. “Alex, what are you—“ I start to say, but as soon as I start talking a wave of pain rips through my body. I look down and see that I am bleeding a lot, dangerously close to bleeding out. Then I remember the bomb. “I’m taking you to the hospital,” Alex says. “Even the rebels wouldn’t dare bomb a hospital, so there should be people there. They’ll patch you up alright. Just wait.” I slip into unconsciousness again. 

 

My eyes snap open as a needle pierces my arm. I see a team of surgeons standing around me, talking in their medical gibberish. Sure enough, Alex was correct in his assumption; they hadn’t evacuated. The needle seems to be an anesthetic drug, as I soon can not feel anything below my neck. I see the surgeons quickly use a hand-held X-ray machine to locate the shrapnel. Thank God for modern technology. Over the course of the entire surgery, I watch the surgeons remove piece after piece of shrapnel. When they are finished they begin the process of stitching me back up. I groan inwardly. I’m going to need hundreds. Finally, they hook me up to an IV and begin a blood transfusion, and about at that time I finally pass out. This time I am out for about a week, or so Alex says. 

 

When I wake up, Alex is sitting at the side of the bed. He notices me immediately. “Nathaniel! Thank God! You had me worrying for a week! How are you feeling?” 

“All right,” I say. “Once you get past the fact that my whole torso is sore and my chest feels like it’s been hit with an axe.”

“Soreness is perfectly normal,” says the doctor. For some reason, I didn’t notice him before. “You are recovering nicely, Mr. Hoxenger. You should be out of here within a week.”

I start walking around within a few days. It hurts a lot to move, but I seem to be recovering quickly. Naturally, I begin to explore the hospital. It appears that a lot of people have evacuated to the countryside as the bombing raids have picked up. There are many empty rooms in this hospital as a result. On the fifth day after the surgery, I am walking around on the third floor of the hospital when I hear a familiar siren. My heart skips a beat. It’s an air raid. 

Immediately the hospital becomes almost chaotic as patients are rushed to the basement. The enemy would never dare bomb a hospital, but as a precaution, everyone is required to take shelter. I run through the second floor making sure that everyone has gone down to the basement. I hear a very strange noise coming from one of the rooms so I walk in. There is what looks to be an MRI machine in the corner. 

As I turn to leave, an explosion rocks the building. The bomb must have struck the west wing of the hospital. Luckily, I am on the south end. However, the explosion sent out a shockwave that seems to have disrupted the MRI machine somehow. I hear glass shattering in the machine, and suddenly I feel as though my brain is being deep-fried. The room starts spinning uncontrollably, and my insides are beginning to feel like I’ve swallowed a hot coal. I see Alex run into the room, cry out, and collapse. A few seconds later, my vision goes black and I fall to the floor. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Russians were quite hospitable considering that they think we are spies. They gave us rooms in a 5-star hotel overlooking what would be a beautiful view of the sea if it wasn't so dark and stormy. The hotel is great, though. They have a nice sized pool, and the rooms themselves couldn't be better. They have a few restaurants in the lobby. Everything that we need. The only catch, of course, is that we can't leave. 

 

The Hotels staff were very nice to us giving us plenty of time and space to get accustomed to the new environment. Apparently, the U.S.S.R  is talking to the Icelandic government about the terms of our release. I don't see why this is so complicated; I know that UAFS-USSR relations are tense right now, but we are far from war. Oh well. I don't make these big decisions. I hope that we are released soon because the scientists are very concerned that the data they have collected from the sharks will be useless, and all of the funding for this very expensive research program will go to waste. Some of the scientists try to bring this up to the liaison that the Russian government. He smiles and says in accented Icelandic: “Do not worry, Doctors. This business should not take very long at all, and if all goes well you might be back out on the water within a week.” I am not so sure, and neither are the scientists or the crew of the ship. A young officer named Zander Morrixi seems to be the most concerned, even scared, though he is trying to hide it. I’m not altogether sure what is going to happen myself. 

 

[Nathaniel] 

 

After hanging up with Smirnov, I walk over to the other side of the Kremlin building. I come to a small supply closet, at the end of a dark hallway, the only hallway in the building with no security cameras. I made sure of that. I step into the closet, close the door, and press my hand against the back wall. There is a faint whirring sound as the computer reads my fingerprints, and then the wall swings open and I step into the hidden tunnel. 

 

I walk through the tunnel (which is more like a well lit underground hallway) until I arrive at the room. I sit down at one end of the table, and at the other end sits a masked man. 

“Hi there, Q.” I say. 

“Hello, Nathaniel,”  _ Q _ replies codly. 

“Or should I say, Xavier Lord. You know, Q, there’s really no need for you to wear that mask here. There’s no way that anyone else could possibly find this place.” I remark. 

“You can never be too careful, Nate. Even here.” He replies. “So what are you going to do about these Icelanders, whoever they are?”

“I don’t know yet. They could be scientists, and I’m ninety-five percent certain that they are, but I don’t know for sure.” I respond. “And I want to be completely certain, without a doubt, that they are before I set them free.”

Q is silent for a little while as he contemplates this. “Well, good luck to you,” he finally says. “And as always, make sure that they do not find out about me, or about any of my plans! Time is money and money is progress!” 

“Will do. Anything else?” 

“No. That’s all.” Q says. I stand up and begin to walk away, then I hear Q say “Oh, by the way, be extra careful; I’m getting a strange vibe about this.”

 

[Dr. Johansson]

The captain, Stevenson, has called a meeting in one of the hotel rooms. As soon as the meeting is called to order, everyone starts talking at once. 

“They are keeping us prisoner here!”

“Unless we are released soon, all of our data will be for nothing!”

“We can’t stay here much longer!”

“Silence! All of you!” shouts Stevenson. “They will release us soon, and when they do, we can get back to our research!”

Shouts ring out. “We can’t trust them!” “They’re lying to us!” 

A young, dark-haired scientist steps forward. I recognize him as Morrixi, one of the scientists on my submarine. 

“I have a plan for escape!” He says. “We have to tie all of our sheets together and rappel down the building. Once we reach the harbor, we can get our ship back!”

Stevenson steps forward. “Doctor, that is a foolish and asinine plan! For starters, we’re on the 30th floor. If so much as one knot comes undone, we all die! Also, as soon as we leave the hotel, we will certainly be apprehended by the police, or worse, the Krexindänt. We have no choice but to stay.”

 

I know that the captain is right, but I still think that our whole situation seems suspicious. Very suspicious. I can clearly see that the young doctor, Morrixi, is unhappy with the outcome of the meeting. He walks away quickly, and I make a mental note to keep a sharp eye on him. The rest of the day is filled with waiting around and watching international news. Every hour a guard comes and checks in with every room, making sure that we are all “Well cared for”. Under international law, we are allowed to be held for a maximum of seven days under class three living conditions. After the seventh day, we are allowed to request to be moved to an embassy. 

 

A few days later and we are still held in the hotel. It is roughly noon and we are all on our way down to the restaurant for lunch. The Russians had updated us on their progress on our release and said for it to be within the seven-day limit. They were very open and straightforward with their plans and dealings, this was concerning me a little. We hoped for the best and continued on with our day. One big thing that stood out was now there was always a guard trailing us whenever Morrixi was present. I have a feeling they know about his plans of escaping and I am fine with that.

After lunch, we decide to go for a swim and just unwind. Something that the rest of the crew was grateful of. 

“Captain, sir?” I say as I catch up to him.

“Yes, Johansson?” He replies sounding stressed and concerned.

“I was thinking that we- I mean you could let the crew have the rest of the day off to relax?”

“I do not see why not? Why did you ask me anyway?” He says as he stops and turns facing me.

“Well, we still take commands from you. It was in the manual… Whenever the crew is stranded in a foreign location the chain of command is still in effect until returned to home port.”

“I appreciate your understanding of the regulations, but you all are free to do whatever as long as it is within the rules.”

“Thank you, sir” I respond as I bow and head in the opposite direction. I look back to see him on his way, that went better than I expected

Once I exit the elevator to our floor I see that every room has a letter pinned to the door. I get to mine and see my roommates already sitting and reading to themselves. I sit down and try to read it for myself when Dr. Hendrix starts reading aloud.

 

Richard Vaughn

Krexindänt  Director Second Degree

Sparrow Valley , PD 77821-112-94

October 24, 2045

 

Dear crew of the Leif Erikson,

You are receiving this letter to verify that, as per your request, you are being discharged from Sparrow Valley, PD 77821-112-94.

Effective immediately, your term of foreign residence at our  **_Sparrow Valley Holding Facility_ ** has been terminated. Your  **_Declaration of Sovereignty_ ** will be retracted in one week following this notice. Your accommodations must be cleared out by the morning of  **_October 26, 2045_ ** . You have until the end of the allotted time slot to return to your vessel and return all objects that are the property of  **_Sparrow Valley Holding Facility_ ** . Before you leave tomorrow morning, you will be required to meet with the head of the human resources team to discuss your discharge and conduct an exit medical evaluation.

If you have any questions or concerns regarding this letter, don’t be afraid to talk to any human resources manager or personnel.

Signed,

**Richard Vaughn**

**Krexindänt** **Director Second Degree**


End file.
